


Atomic Fireballs

by strayspaceships



Category: Anime and Manga, BnHA
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 07:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strayspaceships/pseuds/strayspaceships
Summary: Set in the 1950’s, read and support a group of LGBT kids in high school get through their junior year.Eijirou Kirishima is new to U.A. high. He moved to a smaller town from New York with his mom after his dad passed away. He quickly meets his not so friendly neighbors, the Bakugou’s. They do seem to fight a lot, but most of the time Katsuki isn’t even home so it hardly affects the neighbors. Then again, Why is Katsuki never home?





	Atomic Fireballs

Tuesday, August 28, 1956  
12:30 PM

Bakugou sat under the hot, South Carolinian sun on the curb in front of his house, a cigarette in his hand. His mom never allowed him to smoke in the house, but then again, she barely allowed him to live there unless he couldn’t stay anywhere else. He was waiting for Kaminari to come get him, he’d left his bike at the guys apartment overnight and he had to go get it. Summer was nearing an end and he’d start having to stay home more for certain things but he definitely didn’t want to.

As he waited for the yellow Crosley Station Wagon to pull up, another car did. One way less ugly, honestly. No Kaminari in it though, unfortunately. For a second Bakugou thought he actually got a better looking car, and he was wrong. The new car, a black Chrysler New Yorker, pulled up to the house next to him and after them, a moving van. Great. Someone was moving in.

He put his cigarette out on the street and stood to toss the butt in the trash can. The sound of his front door opening caught his attention and he turned to see his mother stepping outside. She must’ve heard the car come in too. Great. Bakugou turned his back to the old hag, about to walk and sit back down before he heard her yelling.

“Katsuki! If you don’t introduce yourself to our neighbors, you’re in big trouble young man!” She snapped. Bakugou rolled his eyes and scoffed.  
“Oh? And what’re you gonna do, Old Hag? Threaten me again? I don’t give a shit.” He growled, but before he could argue any further, there was a hand around the collar of his jacket, dragging him towards the car that rolled up to the house next to his as a family got out. One woman and a kid around his age. They had a New York license plate and Bakugou immediately realized they didn’t belong here.

“Hello! I had no idea we’d be getting new neighbors!” Bakugou’s mother hummed. She turned to him, and Katsuki just crossed his arms. “Introduce yourself!” She hissed, letting go of the collar of Bakugou’s jacket only to hit him on the back of the head. The ash blond hissed and shoved her away from him.

“Don’t touch me, dumb bitch!” He growled, reaching to rub the back of his head. The kid with the other women seemed to pull back a bit, shocked that someone could even speak to their mother like that. He stepped onto the road and as he did he heard a car horn honk. He turned, seeing the idiots yellow car pull up. He sighed of relief, glad for once to see those dumbasses.

He heard his mother’s voice apologizing to the woman, probably because of Bakugou, and then she called out to him as he walked towards the car. “Katsuki! You’re supposed to be—“ She started but couldn’t finish her sentence.

“Fuck off, Mitsuki.” Bakugou growled. He sounded dead serious, his fists clenched, and he reached for the door handle. His voice sounded firm, he was clearly getting pissed. And in he was in a decent mood before. Great. His mom just had to go and ruin it. He opened the door to the backseat of Kaminari’s car and got in, slamming the door shut hard enough to almost make the car shake. The other boy in the car yelled.

“Bakugou, chill! You’re gonna break her..” Kaminari whined.

“I don’t give a shit just fucking drive.” He said, seeing as his mom walked towards the car, pissed.

“But—“ Kami started.

“Drive!” Bakugou screamed and Kaminari stepped on the gas. Sero, who had silently been sitting in the passenger seat, tensed.

After a while of just silence, Sero took the risk and spoke up. “Um... what was that about?” He asked. Bakugou huffed.  
“Does it matter? I got a new fucking neighbor or whatever and she’s just a bitch.”

—————  
Same day-12:30 PM

Kirishima really had no clue what to do. He was new in town and his first ‘interaction’ had to do with some boy yelling at his mom. He didn’t want to assume things about his life though, so he just kept quiet, awkwardly looking at his mom. As the blond kid stormed off into the car that pulled up, Kiri’s mom whispered to him to start putting things away in the house from the moving truck. The red head nodded and took the house key from his mother. The house was bigger than his apartment in New York but in a smaller town so it was cheaper.

He took the key and watched as the movers seemed to be getting ready to help move boxes and things inside the home so Kirishima hurried to get the door open. They didn’t have much stuff to bring with them and it was the last week of summer vacation before school started back up again. Hopefully he’d have the things he’d need by then and be all unpacked in his home.

Kirishima stepped into the home. It felt weird being in a house, considering for most of his life he lived in a cramped apartment with the sound of the bustling city beneath him. Here it was just... big and quiet. He walked through the house, giving himself a tour before picking out a room. He let his mom have the master room and he just took the second biggest, leaving the last room as a guest room. Which felt weird because he’d never had a “guest room” before. It felt weird even thinking about it.

Eijirou‘s mind traveled back downstairs and how he should help bring things in. So he rushed down the stairs and out of the door. His mom and that other lady seemed to be getting along pretty decently at least. Maybe Kirishima would get to hang out with that kid. Sure, he seemed kinda scary, but a part of him wanted to get to know him more. There had to be more to him than just pure anger. A reason for him to be angry at least.

His hands grabbed one of the bigger boxes and he lifted it. A few months ago he wouldn’t have been able to do that, he had built a lot of muscle over the summer so he would be able to defend himself. One of the reasons Kirishima moved was because of kids attacking him. Hopefully, now that he was stronger, he’d be safer this year.

—————  
Same day-8:00 PM

It was getting late now and Bakugou has just decided to stay another night at Kaminari and Sero’s place. The two had already moved out of their parents houses and into their own apartment for some reason. He knew why Kaminari left his home because his dad was a druggy asshole who didn’t care about his son and his mom had died, but Sero’s life was sort of a mystery to him. He’d known Kaminari since they were younger and had almost been through it all with him. Mainly because no matter how much Bakugou asked, Kaminari refused to leave him alone and the kid was way too trusting from the start.

The three of them had been hanging out for a few hours, inviting Mina over as well. Bakugou was silent. He usually was, not wanting to speak so much because of everything earlier today. He didn’t feel like speaking. He wanted to just sit in silence and the others seemed to understand. This wasn’t new for Bakugou. They almost all knew how his mother treated him and they all kept silent to others about it. Which Bakugou appreciated, though he’d never mention that. He just showed it by keeping their lives private too.

His mind seemed to travel back to the two people who’d just moved in too. The bright red haired boy who seemed a little confused and shocked and the black haired women with a soft smile on her face. They both seemed to be a bit sorry in their eyes. Except Bakugou wasn’t able to tell if they were sorry for him or his mom. Probably his mom now, she was probably telling them her whole life story about how bad of a kid he was and he wouldn’t even get to explain his side of it. She hated him and everything he did, so what was the point in even thinking his mom said nice things about him. No one thought nice things about him at all anyway. Well... no one except maybe the people he hung out with but he rarely gave them the chance. It’s as if he always tried to make everything he did horrible so no one could think nice things about him. So no one could get close to him.

Bakugou was staring out of the apartments window without even realizing. It took him a second to realize Sero was even calling his name, he was that lost in thought.

“Hey!” He waved his hand in front of the males face. “You still with us, Bakugou?” Sero asked as he turned his head. The blond blinked and nodded slightly.

“Yeah. I’m fine. What?” He asked, his voice coming out dull and blunt. Sero seemed to tense, rubbing the back of his neck. He looked around. What was wrong?

“You wanna go to the diner with us? We weren’t sure since ya know... earlier. All day you’ve seemed kind of... off. And, like, maybe we should get out.” Sero shrugged.

Mina grinned and nodded. “Yeah! The diner would be fun! We could walk there!” She laughed. “It’s only like 20 minutes from here!”

“I know how far it is, Raccoon Eyes.” Bakugou mumbled. He stood and grabbed his black leather jacket, the one with the orange stripes on the shoulders. The symbol for Ground Zero. A gang he was in since the age of eight, something he couldn’t really do much about anymore.

The only other person in the gang with him was Kaminari but he was more distant from the group than Bakugou. Which Bakugou was glad for because that meant Kaminari did his best to avoid trouble. The only reason he still hung out with Kaminari was because he had nothing else to do.

“You sure you wanna wear that—?” Kami started and Bakugou scowled.

“Yes I’m sure, dumbass. Get yours.” He mumbled. Kaminari tensed.

“I— uh-“

“Get. Yours.” Bakugou growled. Kaminari didn’t argue at that because, in a sense, Bakugou was the boss of Kaminari. If anything, he practically owned him. Kaminari just got off lighter than others in the gang because association.

—————  
Same day-9:20 PM

The four of them walked to the diner, Mina leading the whole group as Bakugou fell behind. His mind was still stuck on this morning. He didn’t like how his mom acted with him out in the open, she could at least /pretend/ she didn’t beat or yell at him. Then again, she hated him. So what did he expect? Being the only openly gay person in town— although people left him alone, it definitely wasn’t easy. He knew what people said about him. He was completely and utterly aware of what they thought of him because before he became a threat, people would pick on him. Before he proved himself as someone not to be fucked with, they seemed to underestimate him.

But everyone except his friends seemed to care. Most, if not all, of them were like him in the sexuality sense, he was just the only one who was out.

Bakugou turned his attention to his feet, ignoring the others voices. He wasn’t sure what they were talking about, nor did he care. Here he was, just lost in his thoughts about his mother and everything that happened today. Everyone seemed to be ignoring him anyway.

They slowed and turned to Bakugou as they approached the diner though and the ash blond looked up, raising an eyebrow. “What?” He asked. He glanced in the window of the diner seeing a familiar face. Damn Deku. A part of him was aware he’d be here and he wanted to try and look as intimidating as possible but another part of him didn’t expect it. He didn’t expect seeing his shitty red haired neighbor sitting across from the boy he hated so much either.  
Bakugou rolled his eyes and pushed past the group, into the diner. He sat right in the middle of the building, making his presence known to everyone in the diner. Considering it was a bit late, many people weren’t there, but there were still a few and things seemed to fall silent as Bakugou announced himself without saying a word.

The group followed him in and sat at the table with him. Mina’s eyes fell on Bakugou’s neighbor and she immediately tapped the leaders shoulder.  
“Bakugou!” She whispered. “Who’s that?” She asked. Katsuki was the one person who knew everyone. He acted like he didn’t, it just made it easier for people to leave him alone. Mina was looking at his neighbor. He never got his name so Bakugou just glanced over and shrugged. “Don’t know. He just moved in next door.” He mumbled.

—————  
Same day-9:10 PM

Kirishima had been walking through the town, just exploring things for about an hour or two. He was surprised his mom let him go out, but they weren’t in a big city anymore; his mom said she was sure he’d be fine.

It was getting pretty late and Kirishima had come up on a diner. It was nice, the building had a neon sign that read:  
“Inko’s Quick Stop Diner!”

He smiled at the little happy feel he got from being around the diner. It gave off a happy vibe itself and he enjoyed it. The warm glow of the lights shining outside and in seemed to be pulling him closer to the front door. How could he not go in?

A few booths lined the side of the building, with windows next to them, showing the street and small tables outside, as well as a small counter with bar seats. The floor had a checkered, black and white pattern. The diner itself just felt like a small home. Kirishima’s eyes looking around the building, filled with curiosity and wonder.

Two people were stood behind the counter talking to each other, workers. They looked similar, he assumed one of them was Inko and the other was probably... her son? Kirishima was guessing. He went and sat down quietly.

“Hi! How can I help you?” The boy asked, walking from behind the counter to go up to Kirishima. He was sat in a red booth, listening to the jukebox play in the background.

“Oh- Hi!” Kirishima turned to smile at him, feeling in his pocket to see if he had cash. Good, he did. He wanted to try at least a bit of their food. “Could I get fries and.. water?” He asked, tapping the table lightly as he smiled a wide, happy grin.

“Of course! I’ve never seen you around here, you’re new right? Well, I’m Midoriya.” The server said, smiling back.  
“Kirishima.” The red head replied.

Midoriya had gone to get Kirishima’s order, after he set it down, he sat down across the boy and started talking to him, telling him about the town and things he should know before the school year started.

The two boys heard voices coming from outside into the building, Midoriya’s attention turning to the door. He tensed and slouched down in the seat trying to hide himself as Kirishima raised an eyebrow, confused at the smaller boy’s reaction to seeing the group come in.

“What’s wrong?” Kiri asked and Midoriya gestured to the ash blond.  
“Him? That’s my neighbor—“

“Bakugou is your neighbor!” Midoriya whisper-yelled, looking at him. Kirishima nodded and shrugged, geez he realized the boy had anger issues but were they really that bad it got the boy across from him shaking.

“Yeah. Why? Is he /that/ bad?” Kirishima asked, leaning across the table to keep his voice lower. He turned to the group, making eye contact with a light skinned girl who had dyed pink hair. She stood out very much. Well, all of them did, really. Two of them in matching jackets and the other two stood out just because they seemed like they didn’t belong in that group. The four of them really were an odd group. They sat down at a table, the only one that wasn’t a booth, and seemed to make their place there, the ash blond sending a glare at Midoriya’s direction.

The pink haired girl stood and walked over to the jukebox with a few coins in her hand. She grinned. “Kaminari! Cmon!” She laughed. The boy in the same jacket as Bakugou, who Kirishima assumes was Kaminari, perked and stood up.

“The girl is Mina. The one with black hair is Sero, you know Bakugou I guess, and the other one is Kaminari.” Midoriya whispered to Kirishima. “I don’t think it’s best to be hanging out with them though— they’re not... the best people to be around.”

Kiri raised an eyebrow. “What? Why not?” He asked.

“Well, for one, Bakugou and Kaminari are in a gang that Bakugou runs. No matter how nice Kaminari is he’s still... done bad things ya know? Mina and Sero aren’t bad I guess, they’re the better half of the four. But Bakugou.. he’s um... not bad. Just... angry I guess— and strong— but... He’s also... ya know..” Midoriya mumbled, fumbling with his words as he looked to the table.

“Um...No?” He mumbled. A new song started playing and Mina and Kaminari started singing along. Kirishima recognized it pretty quickly as Mambo Italiano by Rosemary Clooney. The two kids seemed to be having the time of their lives as they sang, playfully dancing along as they made their way back to the table. Bakugou looked annoyed of them already.

Midoriya stoke a glance at them then back to Kirishima. “He’s... homosexual..” He whispered. Kirishima felt something twist in his chest, it made him kind of happy to know that for some odd reason.

“Okay? And?” Kirishima asked. Midoriya tensed and shrugged.

“It’s just kind of... weird, no? Like, why would he choose to do—“

“Maybe it’s not his choice.” Kirishima cut Midoriya off before he could even finish. That concept seemed completely new to Midoriya also, his eyes growing a little wide and he leaned back in the seat in silence. Like he was really thinking hard about it.

—————  
Same day-10:35 PM

Kirishima had gotten home a little bit ago. Izuku, which he learned was Midoriya’s first name, had walked him home. He also learned that Izuku’s mother was in fact the one who owned the diner and that he was an only child just like Kirishima. The conversation about Bakugou’s sexuality was dropped short though because Midoriya obviously had no reply to Kirishima’s question. Then again, Eijirou wasn’t sure how many people really had an answer.

Once Kirishima walked into his house he went to the kitchen, seeing his mom there. She sighed and smiled at him.  
“I don’t want you hanging out with the neighbors kid, okay? Katsuki, I think his name is.” She said. Kirishima frowned.

“Why not?” He asked. His mother leaned against the kitchen counter.

“The things his mother told me. We’ll talk about this later, okay? You need to finish unpacking clothes and things so we can finish with furniture and things.” She said. The red head frowned.

“Yeah yeah.” He mumbled and went to get a water bottle before turning to head upstairs before his mom called out to him.

“Just be careful around him okay?” She asked, though she got no response.

**Author's Note:**

> jajdjsjsjsnsn sorry if this is highkey trash. Set in America bc of time period and things of the sort. Also— for how any of the characters act or what they say that may seem out of character PLEASE remember the year! Most of what they’ll say is out of lack of education uwu. Thank u and goodbye folks


End file.
